The Sciences of Love Part 1: Lust
by inspiredby-u.u-anime18
Summary: When it all comes down to it, perhaps love is really the most mind boggling part about life. Morgiana never cared for love, or so she'd been made to believe so. Of course, being told she was loved didn't change things either; only just confusing her more. But after making so many friends, her heart begins to feel things she'd never felt before. Will love change Morgiana?
1. Dreams - Getting Back an Emperor

Chapter 1 : Dreams - Getting Back An Emperor

She just couldn't decide. Should she knock and face being let in, or hightail it out of there before she was caught. Never had she been faced with a more difficult dilemma. She'd made it this far and yet here she was, her hand trembling after she readied herself to knock on the massive wooden door in front of her. She just couldn't get her hand to make contact with the door. Her slight trembling and light sweat upon her brow were the least of her worries.

What would she do once she'd made her presence known? What would she say? What _should_ she say? She had struggled to get here and yet she couldn't bring herself to do what she had set herself, no _promised_ herself, to do. It wasn't like herself to back down from a challenge and yet here she was hesitating. What could she possibly say that could get through to him? _Think!_

"I won't be gone long…want to get some fresh air before this evening." A voice spoke out all of sudden.

Damn! Someone was coming out. If she hadn't been so close to the door she wouldn't have heard his voice. She quickly ran back to hide herself behind the large statue in the hallway where she had hidden prior. The door creaked open and a man stepped out.

Steadying her breathing, she spied him walking down the hall and then make a turn out of sight. _I have to follow him_. Sticking to the shadows, she also made her way down the hall reaching the same turn. As she rounded the corner however, she barely spotted the black cloth at the end of his coat whisking behind him as he took the next turn. _Damn! He's fast!_ She thought, but continued tailing him, keeping hidden all the while, until she faced a stairwell that led underground. _What's this? I thought he was going outside?_ Morgiana wondered, hesitating for the slightest of seconds.

Not wanting to lose sight of him, already vanishing into the dark abyss, she ignored her gut feeling and followed. Now was not the time to dwell. What good would it be if she lost him and couldn't find her way back? Her cover could get blown before she even got a chance to speak with him.

She was being led through a dark tunnel with just small candles on the walls providing the only source of light. She almost couldn't see the dark figure ahead of her for he blended with the dark so well. She couldn't help but feel a shiver up her spine. When had it gotten so cold?

Reaching the end of the tunnel, she gasped in shock. _How could this be?_ What she faced was a dead end with nothing but large potted plants for adornments at the corners. She rushed to the wall and patted it down. She'd been played, that much was certain. She took a step back examining the wall. He must have exited through here, there's no other way….

"Hmph."

She jumped at the sound spinning around only to be taken by the wrists and slammed against the wall. She winced, her wrists still pained her where they had been burned a little over a month ago.

"Why have you been following me? Who sent you?" A deep voice rumbled near her ear, making her feel warm yet tense in her stomach. She did her best to hide her face from view, allowing her hood to shade her. He was close enough for her to smell the scents he had used after bathing, her nose unintentionally appreciating each one, and it was beginning to intoxicate her. Suddenly one of her wrists was let before her chin was seized, rather roughly, to make her look up at him.

"Answer-"she heard him suck in breath in realization, "M-Morgiana?" He let her go, taking a step back with disbelief clearly written all over his face. She of course anticipated this and took it to her advantage. A couple of jabs later she was hefting up an unconscious emperor in her arms. Things didn't go quite as she had intended, but Morgiana had long since learned to acquiesce change.

It wasn't long before the emperor had come to his senses. He opened his eyes to face a low ceiling made from what looked to be stone. _Where am I?_ He thought this before it all came crashing down him. _Morgiana!_ He sat up too quickly and immediately regretted it, wincing in pain. His body was a bit sore it would seem from the knockout punches he'd received from a Fanalis so it would seem.

"I wouldn't move around for a bit," a soft voice cautioned him.

He turned to see a calm and collected Morgiana watching him, hands folded neatly on her lap. Her red hair was longer than he remembered it, and in a braid over her shoulder. Her bangs now shaded her gorgeous eyes. Everything about her brought back painful memories…memories he had wanted buried. He turned away unable to find the words to speak to her.

Morgiana could clearly see him frowning, unwilling to look at her. Now was the time to do what she had promised. She was going to save him. "It's been a while," she started, hoping to elicit conversation. All she got was silence however. Of course, she had expected him to be a little difficult.

"Why are you doing this, Morgiana?" he questioned. Why was she doing this? Didn't she realize how much danger she was in just by being here?

"I came here to talk to you." He scoffed at this, but didn't say anything. "I'm serious."

Morgiana was somewhat saddened to see that he hadn't felt happier that now she was here to see him. She knew she was expecting too much, but still. She suddenly very much wanted the old Hakuryuu back, along with the smiles and laughs they'd shared not so long ago. The one who believed her to be beautiful and worthy of becoming so much more to him. She didn't like this new, distant Hakuryuu that didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

"Aladdin and Alibaba have missed you. You're all they talk about now." A look of anguish flashed across his face, before he instantly replaced it a with look of disdain. Hakuryuu had long severed ties with the three of them, and he couldn't for the life of him think of what she would gain by bringing up those two. He got up. If this was all she had come for, to make him feel again, then she had failed…utterly.

"Where are you going…" Morgiana stood up as well, worried now. She hadn't planned what she was going to do exactly after she had gotten a hold of him. If he was done, then things weren't exactly going the way she'd hoped.

"Morgiana, it's been two years-"

"I know!" Her cry had gotten his attention. "I know." She averted her eyes, unable to get a handle over her pounding heart. This was probably her only shot to win him over. Her only chance to truly help her dear friends.

With renewed determination, Morgiana stands up. "You _will_ let me help you, Hakuryuu-san."And with a smile that sent his heart fluttering in all tangents, "I wouldn't be here, if I thought otherwise, your highness."


	2. Time

Well, before we jump in...Magi does not belong to me, nor the characters from Magi. All OC characters are mine, however, as well as the the plot :)

Chapter 1: Time

When Morgiana woke, to the sound of birds chirping annoyingly out her bedroom, it took a moment to realize where she was exactly. Scanning the plush, ruby cushioned chairs and elegant tables, she was able to remember just how she'd ended up in an inn in the eastern half of the once mighty empire of Kou. Getting out of bed, Morgiana dressed. Today was a new day towards her goal and she didn't want to waste any more time sleeping than she absolutely had to. The sun was slowly crawling out of it's cave, signaling the start of a new dawn. Guess I should move on…Morgiana thought.

She'd been in the Kou Empire for only a couple of weeks now, and yet Morgiana was growing impatient. She'd spent enough time scouring the nearby towns and forests starting from the capital, but there was still no sign of him. Not even a single hint that he'd pass through. Time was also against her. Every minute wasted here only meant that he'd be that much farther away.

Ah! The sound of glass shattering brought Morgiana back to reality. Having clenched her glass at little too firmly, it would seem she had broken her glass in frustration. Morgiana looked around to find astonished looks pointed in her direction from those seated all around. She'd already drained the contents, so there hadn't been an embarrassing mess, yet she felt embarrassed all the same. She turned away, face no doubt flushed with the shame of it all. She was slightly relieved she hadn't let down her hood when she arrived because of her hair. It did well to cover her face with shadow when it counted. She really ought to get a grip on these emotions….  
"Is everything alright, Miss?" What? Morgiana looked to see a serving girl of the pub with a wooden serving tray in her arms. When had she gotten there? She found cautious yet kind eyes staring at her, no doubt wondering how their serving glass had managed to become nothing more than scattered pieces. Morgiana quickly shot up and bowed.  
"I'm extremely sorry, it-it slipped out of my hand…," Morgiana managed.

"Oh, don't worry," the girl replied waving the accident away with her hand. "No worries. We'll just get this cleaned up. Is there anything else you needed?"

To get out as soon as possible, was what she wanted to say but Morgiana refrained."No, I'll just pay now. Thanks."

"Alright, do come again!" the serving girl replied with a smile before heading back to wherever she came from.  
The light buzzing of conversation soon returned in the pub and Morgiana let out a small sigh.

"You hear what Master told, Nimi-san and the others?" A voice asked a hushed voice. "Nah, he never tells us anything," a second voice asked somewhat bored. Morgiana tuned herself to their conversation. She did so every so often. It was the easiest way to pick up any gossip that would have otherwise been kept from her if she had flat out asked for any. People always regarded her with an air of caution whenever she tried to get information. The first voice lowered his tone before speaking again, "it looks like he needs us back. Thinking of starting…," the man then whispered to the other man and Morgiana strained to listen but she didn't hear the final words.  
"What?!" The once bored man was now choking on his wine and coughing earning the suspicious glances from those around them. He gulped, having realized he gained unwanted attention and regained composure. "How the hell did you find that out?!" He said whispering through clenched teeth. The other man merely shook his head.  
"I'll tell you everything once we get to a more…quieter location." With that he began standing up, "We can't risk being overheard, otherwise…," he trailed.  
He didn't need to complete the statement for Morgiana to understand what he intended to say. Any goal kept secret like this would no doubt be ruined if it were found out by spies or unlucky witnesses. Morgiana wasn't sure, but she had the slightest urge to follow them. Perhaps this was finally the lead she needed. Having paid already, Morgiana waited until the two men had exited the pub. She didn't want them suspecting her. She left the pub with her pack an hour later. Standing near the road she easily picked up which direction they had taken. Tampered grass and broken twigs were easy signs that Morgiana had noticed. So through the forest and as well as on foot, huh? It didn't take Morgiana long before deciding following them was in her best interest. Whomever the two might have been, it was her only excuse for leaving now barren empire. Although it was a long shot, Morgiana couldn't help but feel more than a little impatient. It was all or nothing, but Morgiana had already placed her bet.

AN: Well, here's _chp.1_. I am trying to keep the chapters at relatively the same, in terms of word count, in order to help with my goal of updating once a week. It may or may not be consistent, however. Hope it goes well...


	3. Found

AN: Hey guys! So I'm back with another chappy, yay! Tell me what you think?

Chapter 2: Found

Morgiana could already tell the men had settled down for the night by the distinct smell of smoke that emanated from their fire. Why they had decided to camp in the forest and not in a nearby inn was beyond her, but then she didn't exactly know who they were. To be entirely honest, they didn't seem like they had much in terms of wealth.

She was nowhere near close to were they had decided to camp, so they hadn't noticed her presence so far.

Morgiana decided she would continue tailing them to their base. Morgiana assumed, from the way the had spoken back at the pub earlier that day, that they would be headed to a base with other people like them. Perhaps these two were someone's subordinates?

Morgiana could only hope that they could at least give her something to go on. Another month with nothing and she was going to start losing composure…something she never thought possible.

Although she wasn't all that tired, Morgiana decided to get some sleep. Doing so would ensure that she was fully rested and at her best to do what she had to do. Mulling over her lack of success thus far would hinder her performance. She needed to save up all her strength if was determined to battle a Djinn user…if it ever came to that.

Placing her pack in a somewhat comfortable spot where the grass was thickest, Morgiana laid down for sleep. Closing her eyes, she began to dream about her friends and mentors back in Partevia. She even began to wonder what the great Sinbad was up to. They hadn't been on good terms when she left so she often thought about him.

It hadn't felt like a long while before Morgiana's eyes began to feel heavy with sleep. Perhaps I'm more tired than I thought, Morgiana mused before her sub-conscience suddenly lost to the forever powerful warrior that was sleep.

.Rattle. Morgiana's eyes immediately snapped open. whipping her head to her right she managed to understand two things. One, she was stiff…very stiff, and two, the sky was moving parallel to her vision her vision. Clouds passed by in a blurring motion. Rattle. Rattle. Rattle. What was going?!

After attempting sit up, she realized, to her horror, that her hands and feet were tied. The sound of a small cry in shock would have made its way out of her mouth, if only it hadn't been blocked by a gag tied into place with harsh rope. More alarmed now than before, Morgiana scanned the moving contraption she was in. A rather large cart. Judging by the sound of hooves hitting the stone road, the cart was being operated by horses.

She was being kidnapped.

Morgiana steadied herself, now that she had a better idea of what was going on. It must have been those men earlier, Morgiana thought to herself, no doubt about it. They must have figured out she had been following them and decided to kidnap her while she slept. Stupid! Morgiana would've hit herself if she had the chance. How did I underestimate them so easily?

Of course, that meant that they had also made a very grave mistake in kidnapping her.

Why?

Morgiana positioned herself where her bound legs faced the side of the cart, sucked in a breath, and, with one fierce blow, bashed through the wood as if it were nothing but a thin shoji door. The sudden noise had the horses frightened, bucking in panic, and the men yelling in shock.

That's why.

The cart came to a crashing holt. The men swore and Morgiana smirked despite being gagged. The had nothing against a Fanalis.

"What in hell was that?! Damn, the whol' side's busted clean open!" The voice shouted in fury as it the man who owned it came closer. He eyed Morgiana more closely, wondering just what in the hell had happened. It was then he noticed those cold, calculating eyes of hers. They were red...and so was her long hair…. Something must have clicked in his dulled brain for he suddenly reeled back in shock. Everything made perfect sense…to his complete and utter horror.

"O-O-Oh s-shit!" He spluttered, falling on his ass.

The taller man noticed this, and left the horses he had been calming to come to his partner's aid. "What the hell you stuttering fo'?" He stopped just in front of the littler man who was a nervous wreck on the floor.

"W-We shouldn't h-have done it!" He stammered, shaking. "Now she's gonna break our bones! We're de'd meat!"

"The hell you going about?!" He grabbed the man's collar in agitation! "I ain't got time for your li'le games, you dimwit!" He shook his companion to get his point across.

The second man only shook his head no. This was serious.

In disgust, the taller man let his companion go suddenly to fall back on the ground. "She's just a woman, what is she capable of doing?" He laughed with mere thought of it, as he went to inspect her.

Popping his head, he would eventually realize he should have taken his companion more seriously. His face was unexpectedly connected with bare feet, a sickening crack resonated making his partner scream flinching in horror.

The injured man howled with pain immediately reaching his face with his hands. "You bitch!"

"I told ya!" The smaller man whined in fright."We're done fo'!"

The man's nose bled still despite his best efforts to stop it. It hurt like hell and Morgiana was the one to blame.

Morgiana easily tore through her bonds and ripped the poor gag off her face. This was a joke compared to every thing else she'd been tied down with.

She looked to see a man quivering in fear of her and another resentfully eyeing her every move.

Morgiana decided making enemies had never been part of the plan to start with. She put up hand. "I'm not going to hurt you," she stated matter of factly, to the relief of the shaking man. The other grunted, but made no other movements towards her.

"Why have you kidnapped me?" She interrogated. The pained man scoffed in her face.

"Ha! don't play victim, you vixen! Why were you following us?!" He pointed at her accusingly.

Morgiana's eyes widened. How had they known?

They must have noticed her look of genuine surprise. "Didn't think we'd be able to figure you out, eh?" The man pinching his broken nose sneered. "Well, you thought wrong, girly! Now what do you want?"

Morgiana stared at the two calmly. Not many could have done what they had so effortlessly. So then how? She regarded them with a newfound caution. An odd yet terrifying thought occurred to her then."Are you slave hunters of the Fanalis?"

The two men looked at one another. Slavers?! The Fanalis?! Despite the pain of having a broken nose, the man guwaffed alongside his companion at the mere thought of them being slavers. Although the slave trade had brought many up from literally nothing to riches, it was a thing of the past now. Five full years had gone by and not one slave could be found. Partevia had changed for the better, and that was only because the legendary Sindria Trading Company had finally managed to get the once feared empire under their control. Anyone that went against the newly established laws were dealt with immediately. No one was allowed to keep slaves in Partevia.

"We're not slavers, girly." The man spoke finally after calming himself.

His companion wiped at a tear that had managed to escape. "Yea, we ain't slavers, so don't worry your pretty little head we gonna make you slave or something." Then, on a more serious note, "so you really are a Fanalis?"

Morgiana nodded.

"I knew it!"

The taller man rubbed his chin in thought. "Well I guess she does have the looks," he noted.

Morgiana hadn't understood their laughter. If they weren't slavers specializing in enslaving the Fanalis, then how had they managed to know that she had been following them?

"Then how...?" Morgiana thought aloud.

"That's easy!" The second man exclaimed catching Morgiana off guard. He searched his pocket and produced an small black pebble. Or at least what looked to be a pebble."We had this!"

Morgiana wanted a closer look. That wasn't a pebble...wait, could that be...

"You idiot!" The first man shouted, noticing Morgiana's sudden interest, and reached for his clumsy partner. "Put that away! Why the hell are you showing her this!"

"A-Ah, sorry," replied the second man apologetically, "I forgot that we kidnapped her."

The first harrumphed, hiding the black thing away from view.

"So what do we do now?" The second man asked, watching Morgiana."Try and get rid of her?"

Morgiana stood there completely unfazed by the threat. However, she also wanted to know what they'd do next. Would they fight her? Maybe let her go in peace?

"Hey," the first man suddenly spoke, "come with us."

The second man's jaw dropped open. "What in hell?! He wanted her to travel with them? Was he fucking crazy?!

"Shut up!" The first shouted irritably. His companion was giving him a migraine. "It could do us some good."

Morgiana was suspicious. What was he planning?

"With her along perhaps we can make past those bastards without getting our hands dirty."

"What's in it for me?" Morgiana was curious. There still wasn't any proof they could help her accomplish her goal.

"We know who your looking for."

They had Morgiana's attention now. "W-What do you mean?"

"We looked through your stuff," the first man explained, "looks like fate connects us." He smirk was growing larger.

"We can take you to him," The second added, "if you help us that is."

Morgiana wasn't completely sure, but she couldn't ignore the raw instinct that seemed to growl louder at their revelation.

"I'll help."


	4. Revenge

Chapter 4: Revenge

Morgiana travelled with the two men for a full day before they had decided to camp once again.

As they prepped for a fire, Morgiana helped with the tents. An extra one was laid out for her and she inwardly thanked them. She didn't expect for them to be kind to her after she had injured one of them, but they had shown nothing but since then.

When she finished, she joined them at the crackling fire they had finally managed to get going.

They roasted the rabbits they had caught and Morgiana couldn't help but feel a little hungry. It wasn't her favorite, but it was cooked and it was certainly meat.

Having noticed her, the taller man handed a stick over. "Here. Take this."

Morgiana was shocked for a little bit before she regained her composure. "Thank you very much…um…"

"Goro. The name's Goro."

She nodded and took the meal without another question and began to eat.

"My name's Arata!" The shorter man piped up.

"Who asked you?!" Goro growled, making the other man rethink yelling out of nowhere again.

Morgiana watched them in silence. She didn't get what their relationship was but it made her feel uncomfortable nonetheless. It seemed as if Goro had been at wit's end with the guy for a while now.

"May I ask you a question?" Morgiana asked him.

Goro grunted in response, still tearing his rabbit apart with his teeth.

"Why did you let me travel with you?"

Atara looked over after hearing that, more interested now in Goro's response.

Goro only sighed. "It's simple, really," he shrugged. "You're a Fanalis aren't ya? Why in hell would I fight you and expect to see the morn'?"

"Ha!" Atara snickered. "And here I thought it was because you had a soft spot for her or something."

"Shut up!" Goro shouted in irritation. "Why are you so damn loud all the time?!"

Morgiana was a little taken aback by this. Was her lineage really so scary that people simply gave up once they knew? It had never occurred to her, but now that she recalled every instance, she remembered the expressions on every last one of their faces. First shock, then fear. Always fear.

After they had all finished, they readied themselves for sleep. They were nearly there but decided to rest up for the upcoming confrontation.

Morgiana couldn't sleep. The two men loudly snored nearby, but Morgiana couldn't seem to relax. She sat up and rubbed her temples and then her shoulder blades in an attempt at relieve the tenseness she couldn't seem to shake off.

She was about to turn the other way to lie back down when a glint of silver caught the corner of her eye. To anyone else, the opaque material of the tent would have prevented this, but because of _her_ keen vision, she instantly saw a sword peeping out the baggage tied to one of the horses. _What's this?_ She wondered suspiciously, her gut instinct telling her this was no ordinary sword. Stepping tentatively out of her tent, she made sure the men were still asleep before she went further to inspect.

As she neared the baggage her eyes widened in shock. _As I thought!_ The eight pointed star seal, the mark of a household vessel, was engraved onto the sword's hilt. It shined now and then with an energy Morgiana recognized all too well. Rummaging quietly through the rest of the men's things, Morgiana found a small dagger; the only other item with a similar seal upon it's cold metal. Looking back at the two men still snoring as they slept, Morgiana quickly returned everything to the way it had been.

 _So they were household users just like her_.

How could she tell? It was known fact that all Djinn users had long ago formed alliances with Sinbad and that they were with him right now. He had searched far and wide for all powerfully skilled, as well as those not so skilled, Djinn user and members of their household. The only ones not in accordance with him were those who took back their metal vessels and fled.

Only three people were listed down as wanted men.

Including the man she now searched for.

Morgiana soundlessly made it back into her tent with a new mindset. Perhaps these men really were connected to him. Maybe she really was on the right track. She smiled despite herself and before Morgiana knew it she was fast asleep.

By the following afternoon, they trio had finally reached their destination.

"Just up ahead there's a cliff," Goro pointed out. "It's also where the bridge begins and those bastards I be telling ya about are."

"That's where you come in missy!" Arata slapped Morgiana on the back, catching her a bit off guard.

"Take care of them and it'll be smooth sailing from here on out." Goro affirmed.

Morgiana gripped the shoulder straps of her pack tightly, weighing her options. Just a little a more and she'd be finally able to see him again. What were a couple a bandits? If they were just your ordinary thugs then she alone could take care of them. She hadn't been able to take back her household items from Sinbad so she'd have to make do with just her combat skills, but that was hardly an issue thanks to the powerful tutelage she'd received from her mentor. With the way she was now, Morgiana felt she could take on the world.

 _Yes!_ Morgiana had made up her mind. She was going to do this.

As they approached said cliff, Morgiana couldn't help but feel the sensation that she was being watched.

Scanning the forest around her, she found nothing to confirm her suspicions. _Maybe I'm just anxious?_ She thought to herself.

As they reached the bridge itself, Morgiana looked around. Birds chirped in the trees around them, and a rabbit thumped past them from a nearby bush in fright. The sky, she even noticed, was all a bright blue; not a cloud in sight. Looking down below, a raging ravine gushed; no doubt a certain death for anyone with the unfortunate fate of falling in. The rush of the waves thundered against huge, sheer edged grey boulders. Just looking at it made Morgiana feel goosebumps trail up her body.

Morgiana took in all of this with great perception, and yet something was missing. A very important piece of the puzzle.

Turning around to face the men, Morgiana noted Goro's clenched fists and the impatient skittering of Atara's eyes.

"There are no bandits." She remarked coolly. "Why?"

When seconds passed, turned themselves into minutes, Morgiana prepared herself for the worst. _What were they planning? What should she do now?_

Suddenly, a high pitched whistle sounded in the forest. Morgiana quickly located the direction from which it had come, turning to do so.

But when she did, her wrists were unexpectedly grabbed with what felt like rock as she slammed into a nearby tree. _What the…._! But before she process what had happened, she was moving again. This time being dragged up into the air with her hands above her head. She peered down to see Goro and Atara standing a sickening distance below. The rocks that engulfed her wrists connected together stubbornly and, despite her best efforts, she couldn't get them to break free from one another. Just what was this?! What was going?!

She looked down frantically to see a third person come into view. _A woman?_ Morgiana saw her come closer to Goro and place a hand on his shoulder. He slaps her hand away and Arata points at her accusingly. The woman laughs, and continues to talk to the two men. They don't fight her, however, and Morgiana felt the betrayal finally begin to sink in. Her rage didn't have time to manifest for she was then jerked downward at an alarming speed.

Watching the earth get closer in a matter of seconds, Morgiana shut her eyes. It wasn't the first time she thought she would die.

She didn't die, however, when her body came to a full stop just inches off the ground. Shocked as she was, she managed to look up to see the woman who appeared out of nowhere standing before her. A smug look on her face.

"Well, well," she began, "aren't you a pretty little thing." Her rosy lips smiling sweetly. Her river blue eyes sparkled with , turning to the men, "I can't say I'm not relieved for taking her off your hands. You boys did well for snagging me this one." She laughed prettily. The men only glowered in response.

"What of our payment?" Goro questioned. He was anxious to have this last minute deal finish up as soon as possible. His master and king was waiting for his swift return.

"Ho~, hasty aren't we? Don't worry, I'll pay up as promised. Here." She tossed him a somewhat medium sized pouch. When Goro untied its strings, a golden radiance shined forth. A thousand gold pieces for him and his partner.

"O-Oh! That's a lot of gold!" Atara cried. "We're set for life!" This made the woman giggle. There was definitely more where that came from.

"We're done here, Atara. Let's get going." Goro turned to leave. Passing Morgiana, he stopped when he noticed Morgiana's cold eyes. They seemed to want nothing but to crush his very bones. "You know, you shouldn't trust strangers so easily. Didn't your mother te'ch ya so?" When her expression didn't change he shrugged and moved on, calling to Atara to follow.

The men without once looking back. Just like that, Morgiana and the woman were alone.

Trying to to get free, Morgiana struggled once more to no avail making the woman laugh instead.

"Oh don't bother sweetheart," the woman said wiping away at a tear, "those cuffs won't break no matter what you try."

"Who are you?" Morgiana asked angrily. She was already beyond furious and the woman was grating on her nerves even more so.

"Me?" The woman mocked astonishment. "Well, let's just say I'm not important shall we?"

Morgiana didn't know to make of that.

With the same unknown magic as before, Morgiana was dragged so close to the woman that their faces were only inches apart. The woman smiled a tainted smile. "You, my dear, are the real star of the show."

Although she continued to struggle, Morgiana was unceremoniously dragged through the forest for what felt like ages. When day had turned into night, Morgiana had long given up; deciding to save up her energy for when she could manage an escape.

They moved even through the darkness of the night with the woman using fire for a lantern.

"Where are you taking me!" Morgiana shouted, hoping the woman would stop dragging her on the dirt floor for a few moments. Her skin had begun to bleed from the scratches and she felt sore all over.

The woman did stop, much to Morgiana's relief. But when she was slammed into a tree, she instantly regretted it. A dagger was dangerously close to split the delicate skin on her neck as a maniacal face was shoved into hers. "That'll be enough of you, understood?" Morgiana was then shoved to the floor, jaw connecting the floor with a sickening crack. How it didn't break in that moment was beyond her. The woman laughed a hollow laugh. "I don't care if your a Fanalis girl! You're going to make me rich, you hear me! RICH!" She kept laughing and Morgiana felt her stomach lurch. She could do nothing against the cuffs, although by now she had been so sure she could break through anything. _What sorcery was this?!_

And just like that Morgiana's luck had turned for the worse, and all because she had decided to follow those two bastards!

I _will_ make them pay, she thought violently.

It was only a matter of time, before she had her revenge.


	5. Nightmares

Chapter 4: Nightmares

The cell was completely bare except for a small bowl of water and a area where, she supposed, she was to relieve herself. She stepped back in shock when a rat whizzed passed her to squeeze its gross self into a small hole in the wall. _Disgusting_. How long had it been when she had been in one of these. As if on cue, memories began to take shape in her clear mind. Sad and horrible memories she had wanted desperately to bury deep within sat back down in exasperation, contemplating what her next move should be.

She hadn't had a moment's rest when the sound of clinking of keys resonated through the quiet atmosphere, getting closer and closer with every passing moment. The keys were then rammed into her cell's lock. The gate was promptly jammed open and Morgiana prepared herself.

"Hmm, not looking too good sweetheart," came the melodic voice of the vixen Morgiana grew more to than just despise. She eyed Morgiana with a self satisfied smirk plastered onto her face. "Han!" The woman suddenly cried.

"Yes ma'am."

Another figure had swiftly entered the room. He was tall and had a had a very large frame, much like a beast. A _wild_ beast.

"You will escort the young lady to the preparation chambers when I'm finished here, understood?"

"Yes."

"Then wait for me outside will you?"

Without another word, Han exited closing the thick gate behind him, leaving Morgiana alone with the witch.

No one spoke, no one moved. It was as if time had suddenly froze with neither of the of the two breaking stares. When it didn't seem like Morgiana was intimidated the woman chuckled to herself in amusement.

"My, your a tough one to crack."

"What do you what from me?" Morgiana demands.

The woman simply crosses her arms over her chest and smiles, looking down on Morgiana with cold, snake like eyes.

"I don't want anything from you, girl," the woman states. "Only that you serve me well from now on."

 _Serve_?! Morgiana had just about had it at this point. She struggled against the rock like cuffs.

"Give up already!" The woman bellowed in sudden agitation, making Morgiana stop. "Your mine now, accept it. Those cuffs are designed for people like you so you won't be escaping anytime soon." She sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. "They're always like this…" She trailed, not finishing her statement."Anyways, you'll learn soon enough."

She exited, signaling that beast of a man to enter.

He took her by the arm and half dragged her through seemingly endless tunnels and halls before they had reached their destination.

Another cell. Morgiana involuntarily shivered.

Without another second's notice, Morgiana was shoved in followed by the ramming shut of the gate and clicking sound of a lock.

Morgiana woke up to face a unrecognizable ceiling. Where was she? The Sindria palace? Yunan's place. No. That couldn't be right… a sudden kick to her side had her seeing stars.

"Get up girl," A woman's voice commanded. "You've slept enough already."

Morgiana didn't think sleeping was the correct term, losing consciousness yes, but definitely not sleeping.

Morgiana could barely roll over let alone get up. Hunger clawed at her from inside her stomach and the her ever growing thirst had long since dried out her throat. How long had she been down here?

When the woman left exactly, Morgiana had no idea.

The next time Morgiana heard the gate to her cellar being opened a different woman entered carrying a tray with with meager looking food atop it.

She eyed the food hungrily like a predator does prey. She wondered if it was for her.

Morgiana looked up to see the woman looking down at her with sorrowful eyes. To her, Morgiana was just another sad young woman captured by the hands of the vile woman. _Curse her!_ The woman seethed inwardly. Morgiana looked around the same age as her own daughter, a daughter whose sweet memories she had long ago forced herself to let go of.

And yet, she couldn't do anything for the young woman…or any woman for that matter.

Morgiana blinked a few times before sitting up, recalling everything that happened to her thus far. She had dragged to an unknown place and then thrown into a cellar where it was dark and rancid. Her senses picked up the putrid smells harboring neighboring cellars. She recalled the sad screams of women and children alike, begging to be let out as she made to go down steps. It would appear she wasn't alone in her ordeal.

The woman's shifting brought Morgiana back to reality.

When the placed the food on the floor, Morgiana dived in; not wasting time. It was just water and stale bread, but it was still something and Morgiana couldn't stand the pain hunger inflicted up on her day in and day out.

She didn't even minds the cuffs at this point.

"What does that woman intend to do with me?" Morgiana questioned the woman, after she had finished wolfing down the meal.

The woman, beginning to collect the used ware, stopped to give her an icy cold look devoid of all emotion. "Nothing you wouldn't agree to, I suppose."

Morgiana didn't know what to do, becoming more anxious as the hours slowly passed. How could go along with what her captor possibly had to say? Her strength, her power, her being was going to be to taken away from her before she could even blink. _So there were still people out there like this out there huh?_ This wasn't so much as a total surprise but Morgiana still felt the terror rise up from within her. She was being held hostage with no chance of escape and _that_ was what frightened her the most.

"So what did you do with her?"

The two men froze for a millisecond before responding to their leader and friend. "She ran away!" They both cried harmoniously, obviously hiding something.

Hakuryuu knew better than to believe them with their track record, but then again they had been dealing with a Fanalis of course she would have had the upper hand, right?

He dismissed them without further instructions other than the usual and they hurriedly complied, leaving Hakuryuu to question their actions even further. Were they…nervous?

Thinking nothing of it, Hakuryuu sat pensively, thinking about what his two subordinates had just told him earlier.

 _'She had red hair and eyes too!'_

Red hair. Red eyes. There was only one female he could of think of who'd be crazy enough to try and find him at this point.

No. It was impossible. Last time he and Aladdin had spoke was the night Hakuryuu had managed to escape Sinbad along with his Zagan, his djinn.

They faced each other in the dead cold of the night neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

To Hakuryuu, the situation was clear. Aladdin wasn't one to sit around and act like the world was perfect and that everything was stable under the great Sinbad. Despite the fact that he had indeed created a peace in the land unlike any other in all of history, Aladdin knew better than to even consider his job as a Magi as officially over.

If anything, it was only just the beginning.

And so here was the blue haired teen, running away alone back into the outside world in hopes of finding the answers to the questions that plagued his young mind.

Hakuryuu could not only read the determination written all over the magi's face, but also could feel the rukh's response in the atmosphere. A growing intensity, supporting him with all it had. Millions and millions of souls reaching out to him, pushing him, and urging him on further and further down the path he now walked on. Now more than ever the intensity seemed to push harder than it ever did before.

They stared at one another in the cold wondering what the other was thinking.

"Where are you going, Hakuryuu-san?" Aladdin asked with that same old cheerful face Hakuryuu couldn't bare to see any longer. It reminded him painfully of their carefree days.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Aladdin. Are you deserting Sinbad?" Hakuyruu could only guess what the young magi was planning.

Aladdin chuckled a little bit at the notion. "I wouldn't call it deserting, really…." He trailed, not knowing what else he could say. To be honest, he didn't understand the reason why either. Only, that he had to leave and that he would find something at the end his new journey. He was a magi after all, wasn't he? Listening to the rukh wasn't exactly something he could ignore.

Of course this had made excited and very happy, but not in the same way it had used to make him feel when a certain destined king was beside him. It just wasn't the same anymore and Aladdin wasn't the cheerful young magician he had once been before. The world had become a very dull and lifeless place and it had begun to suffocate him. Seeing Sinbad go about his business like nothing had changed had become unbearable to watch, and who could blame him? His best friend was dead, simple as that. Now, however, what he felt was something akin to hope. Perhaps this new journey could teach him what he needed to know; how to deal with loss.

Standing now before Hakuryuu, Aladdin pretended to be fine when in actually he was looking for closure. He had a broken soul in need of mending and the rukh seemed to notice it too. They couldn't let their magi be this way, he guessed.

Hakuryuu hadn't liked the change in the young magi either. But he couldn't say anything. How could he when he had been the sole reason behind everything that had happened.

Did Aladdin hate him? He would never know. He had asked Morgiana once, but all he received was small shake of her head and silence on the subject. Of course he was hated. By more people he could count. He had taken from many a leader, a friend, a lover.

Did he ask for forgiveness? Hakuryuu _had_ changed, and perhaps for the better although Judal begged to differ. He had no longer felt blinded by the blackness of revenge, nor did he want to hurt more people than he already had. His family, now destroyed was something he wanted now to fix, perhaps more than anything else. But did he ask for forgiveness? No, he did not. He didn't deserve it. He didn't know when he ever would, but Hakuryuu knew, _felt_ , from the depths of his heart that he didn't deserve it. He done too much, caused to much pain to even think that he had even at least earned it now that he was a changed man.

It was why seeing Aladdin like this pained him and perhaps why he avoided meetings such as this as much as possible.

Although a certain redhead had tended to make that nearly impossible.

"Does Morgiana know you're doing this Hakuryuu-san?" Aladdin suddenly asked.

 _Speak of the devil_.

Hakuryuu involuntarily averted his gaze, which was already noted by the perceptive magician. She _didn't_ know and that made matters even more confusing to the young Magi. What could the emperor be planning to do now? Did Judal have anything to do with it? The dark magi had a long since been trying to persuade Hakuryuu to join forces with again, having succeeded once. Now, however, Hakuryuu didn't speak with him let alone forge another alliance. _That doesn't mean Hakuryuu doesn't still harbor some ill will_ , Aladdin's conscience reminded him. Aladdin guessed he never really trusted him although his rukh now glowed brightly and shined with a radiance unlike any he had seen before.

"She doesn't need to know everything, Aladdin. I make my own choices now, regardless of what anyone says." Turning his back Hakuryuu began to make his way down the dark path ahead. "Besides, I'm different now. She doesn't need to worry about me anymore."

With those words still reiterating themselves in his ears, Aladdin watched sullenly as Hakuryuu began to disappear into the shadows. He still stood there, stuck for some odd reason unable to move. Although he had once felt compelled to want to help his onetime ally and friend, he weirdly didn't feel the same anymore. _Is this why I didn't go after him?_

It seemed like he had stood there for hours before his rukh began to swirl around him, waking him up from his thoughts. He smiled for all it was worth. "Don't worry guys, I haven't given up him yet…it's just going to take time."

Hakuryuu remembered that entire scene like it had been yesterday. If what his subordinates said was true then, he had to expect a very angry Fanalis forcing him back to Partevia, or Kou, or wherever it was she felt he was truly needed.

He got up, suddenly very annoyed. He couldn't sit around any longer, especially when Morgiana could very possibly be hot on his tail. She'd find him easy if he didn't get it together and leave before then.

 _She just doesn't give up, does she?_

Hakuryuu ran a hand through his short hair in frustration, no longer bound up high and tight as when he had lived as a royal prince. Back then, his life had been so structured and with the constant watch provided by the lovely Morgiana, _stressed_ became a majorly underrated term in his book of feelings.

Of course, this just made things all the more difficult. He had tried _many_ times to tell Morgiana to just let him be with no success whatsoever. She'd only ignore his pleas whenever he brought it up and move on regardless…much to his displeasure.

Why was she so hellbent on him now more than ever? That he'd never quite understand and only made him much more confused. He knew he loved her and, even after she had rejected him once, his love only seemed to grow stronger the longer she stayed by his side. But that only raised more questions. How could she bear to be so close to the man that had killed her once friend and lover? Which was also why he had wanted so badly for her to forget him and move on with her life, even if it meant he'd be the sorriest former prince who'd ever reigned over the Kou Empire.

But he didn't care for some odd reason. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her more than he already had. Perhaps, this was what he deserved and was the most fit punishment for someone as low as him. Perhaps…

A knock on his door forced Hakuryuu out of a his deep thought, catching him well off guard.

"Who is it?" He questioned.

"It's me sir," A voice he had recognized as his most loyal and trusted friend answered back.

Hakuryuu opened the door to let Shun enter.

"What is it, Shun?"

"Bad news, sir." The worried look his friend gave him was enough to make Hakuryuu alert. "Sinbad has his men closing in on us. I predict a day or two and they should be just in proximity."

Hakuryuu clenched his fists. "But he hasn't any information of where we're located, he shouldn't be able to see through our ice magic."

"You're right, and he hasn't, but still we should move out. It's never good, perhaps that family home you spoke of earlier?"

Hakuryuu nodded, thinking of that next location. "Make the necessary arrangements, Shun alright? We leave as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir!"

This wasn't what Hakuryuu had expected to hear, but he couldn't say he was surprised in the least. Sinbad had always been particularly good at getting what he wanted.

He owed him his life, Hakuryuu understood that. Sinbad had been there to haul him out of that disastrous war he had tried to win on his own with the few thousand men he had brought back from the dead.

Hakuryuu also knew that Sinbad just wouldn't understand his reasons for wanting to leave with his metal vessels.

That night, however, Hakuryuu could barely sleep. Recurring nightmares were partly to blame. He had lost count of how many times he had awoken with a start. Finally, annoyed with his overly anxious mind, he had tossed his blanket aside and grabbed his spear.

Walking outside for some fresh air, the cold hit him with a fierceness that made him stop just to warm up. It was only the autumn season, yet the nights felt like winter had already made it's grand entrance. He decided to train with his spear to stop his shivering. This always managed to keep his mind clear whenever he had felt more than just a little stressed.

An hour later, whilst taking a break, he suddenly felt a presence watching him close by. "I know you're there, Shun. You can show yourself when it suits you."

Shun laughed, jumping down from a nearby tree. "You only noticed me just now? Can't say you're one with your surroundings, Hakuryuu- san." The maroon haired man approached Hakuryuu until the moonlight completely showed his chiseled features.

Hakuryuu ignored him, "You should be resting."

"So should you," Shun countered, "unless those nightmares you've been complaining about aren't letting you?"

"Shut up, it's not like I ask her to show up in my dreams!" Hakuryuu shuddered.

"Her?" Shun was confused as to who had meant?

Hakuryuu wanted to kick himself for the slip, "It's no one."

Shun pouted, "Aw, come on. Do let me in on this female that doesn't let you sleep at night. She _must_ be something."

"It's not nearly as dramatic as you imagine it to be, Shun."

Shun sighed in defeat. Whatever it was, Hakuryuu wasn't going to let him know.

"What's got you from sleeping?"

Shun was stunned a bit before replying, "M-Me?"

Hakuryuu nodded, curious despite himself.

"Well, I guess I could say I've been a tad bit worried..." He trailed on unable to find the words to complete what he had started.

Hakuryuu understood what he was trying to say however. He was worried they wouldn't be able to find his sister in time. "If you're that worried, then get that spell to work. It's your best shot."

"I know that!" Shun shouted in frustration. "Do you have to state the obvious? It's clearly not as easy as you have made it out to be."

Hakuryuu picked up his spear, heading back to his quarters. "Your one of the best magicians I know, it shouldn't be that hard."

Shun stood there long after his friend had gone back inside. He had been a little shocked at the compliment, but it had made him smile despite it all. However, there was something he had to disagree with Hakuryuu about. He wasn't one of the best, he was the best magician. He'd make it him see it. What was a little spell? Nothing he couldn't handle of course.

Determined, Shun headed back to his quarters contemplating formulas in his head.

* * *

 **AN** : Ok, so here's chapter 4. I'm definitely behind schedule but better late than never, am I right? Thanks so much to those of you who commented, liked, favorited, or have followed this story -you know who you are ;). It means a lot to know others also like the crazy ideas your head :P

How do you like my new character Shun?

Please review so I can know what you guys think thus far!


End file.
